


Penelope Garcia and David Rossi Medieval Days

by KitKat71483



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat71483/pseuds/KitKat71483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for Sunnyinoregon Fanfiction.  She commented on a story she was thinking of writing and I wanted to experiment.  Medieval Knights and their ladies.  Best idea I could think of and I like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penelope Garcia and David Rossi Medieval Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunnyInOregon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInOregon/gifts).




End file.
